When You're Sad, I Will:
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Buy you ice-cream, hold your hand, tickle your neck with my fingertips. A series of Bade & Cabbie oneshots.
1. Google Bad Jokes

**Hey kids!**

**I'm back with a new story! Well... not so much a story, more of a series of oneshots!  
**

**There will be a mixture of Bade and Cabbie oneshots based on this picture: : goo . gl / cV Zj L  
**

**Let me know what you think! :{)  
**

**xoxo**

* * *

1. Google bad jokes and deliver them in stupid voices.

It was late on a Saturday afternoon and Cat Valentine lay spread out on her large pink covers with her face buried in her pillows as she laughed loudly and hysterically. The reason for her laughter?

Her boyfriend - Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head at his girlfriend's adorable giggles which emerged from her lips. He reached out and rest his hand on the back of her thigh, squeezing lightly and causing even more giggles to erupt from the redhead.

Not that this was ever an unusual sight for the young couple, but this time there was a particular reason as to why Robbie was currently sitting cross legged on the end of Cat's bed with his PearPhone in his hand.

See, Cat's family wasn't exactly... normal. And from time to time, her brother would do things which resulted in him being put back in the 'special hospital'. Which in turn resulted in Cat's parents neglecting their only daughter. This was one of those times.

Usually, Cat would call Jade - her best friend - and they would spend the day together. Cat and Jade had been best friends for years, and Jade knew all too well how upset the redhead would get at times like this - which had become more and more frequent over the past few months.

On this occasion, Cat felt it wouldn't be the best idea to call Jade considering she had just accidentally removed her eyebrows several days before. Cat wasn't going to lie - she was pretty terrified of Jade at the moment. So instead, she called the next best thing: her boyfriend of two years.

Robbie had always possessed the special talent of making Cat laugh and forget about her problems, and now he was putting that talent to good use. When he first arrived at his girlfriend's house, he sat on her bed with her and just held her as she cried. His heart had broken as he listened to her sobs reverb against his chest and he wondered how anyone could neglect Cat.

She was too adorable to neglect.

After about an hour, Cat had started to smile once again. Robbie had pressed a kiss to her cheek and asked her if there was anything he could do for her. The redhead had pondered for a moment before coming up with her answer.

"Will you Google bad jokes and tell me them in funny voices?" she had asked, her voice small as she lay her head against his shoulder, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Robbie knew he would never be able to say no to this girl, so here they are.

"Ready for another one?" Robbie asked as Cat rolled over onto her back as she wiped away her running make up. She nodded and sat up against her pillows as he began scrolling through the search results on his phone - trying to find the perfect joke until his eyes landed on one and he smiled.

"Okay," he began, clearing his throat. "Where does the general keep his army?" he asked in a loud, awful British accent.

Cat giggled and shook her head, "I don't know!"

Robbie smiled and paused for a second before finishing the joke, "In his sleevey!"

He watched as Cat dissolved into a fit of giggles behind her hands, her shoulder shaking vigorously. He chuckled and shook his head at her reaction. He locked his phone and tossed it to the floor before crawling over and pulling her to lie down with him.

Her giggles quietened and she looked up at him, happiness shining in her beautiful eyes. Robbie smiled softly and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She smiled against his lips and her hand held onto his shirt.

"Thank you for making me laugh," she whispered after the kiss broke moments later.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, making her giggle. She reached up and pulled his thick glasses from his face, placing them upon her own nose and giggling at the blurry vision. Robbie chuckled and pecked her nose.

"You're weird," he breathed.

She smiled, "But you love me."


	2. Make you mac n cheese, or hot coco

**Here's the second oneshot! Thanks for the reviews on the first one! :{)**  
**This one takes place right after Crazy Ponnie, when Jade's eyebrows are gone. But here, Beck and Jade are together ;{)**  
**Enjoy!**  
**xo**

* * *

2. Make you mac n cheese or hot chocolate or whatever your favourite is.

"Oh c'mon, babe. It doesn't look... that bad," Beck struggled to assure his currently eyebrow-less girlfriend as they entered his RV after having finished school for the day. It had been a... less than normal day, so to speak. Mainly because of the fact that his girlfriend had no eyebrows.

Beck didn't really understand how it happened. Jade had yelled a bunch of cursewords mixed with the words 'Cat' and 'waxed'. And to be honest, Beck wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly how it happened.

In response, Jade just mumbled a bunch of cursewords and slammed the door of the RV closed behind her, making various object inside of the home shake. She dumped her bag and stormed straight over to the mirror on the opposite wall. As soon as she saw her reflection, she sighed loudly.

"I look like the freak of the week!" she cried, running a pale hand over her forehead and grimacing.

Behind her, Beck chuckled and shook his head, making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, "It could be worse," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair and rocking them back and forth.

Jade snorted, "Yeah, right. She might as well have waxed off my eyelashes too!"

Beck fought back a laugh and shook his head, "They'll grow back soon," he offered, tracing patterns on the small sliver of skin between Jade's shirt and jeans. He really didn't know what to tell her, so he just opted to take on the role of the reassuring boyfriend.

Jade sighed and broke away from her boyfriend and stormed across the RV, taking a seat on the large, comfortable, orange couch in the corner. She huffed and crossed her arms, her lips forming a soft pout.

"Do you want anything? I can make you something?" Beck offered, trying to help in any way as he leaned against his bed.

She stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke up again, "I want hot coco."

Beck nodded, "I can make you hot coco."

"But not too hot, I don't like it when it burns my mouth."

"Okay."

"And use the little marshmallows. I hate the big ones, they're so pointless."

"Sure."

"And stir it properly. If there are lumps at the bottom, I will beat you."

"Done."

* * *

A short while later, Beck sat down on the couch next to Jade - who had changed out of her clothes and into one of his shirts - holding a cup of coco in his hands, "Just as you requested," he smiled, handing her the mug.

Jade fought a smile as she took the mug from him and cradeled it between her own hands. She brought the mug up and took a sip of the - not too hot - coco, complete with mini marshmallows. A content sigh escaped her lips as the warm liquid slipped down her throat, warming her insides on its journey down. For a moment, she almost forgot the fact that her eyebrows were missing.

As she sipped, Beck moved her into his arms and pulled her legs over his own, holding her close to him. He watched her as she took small sips of the drink, and smiled as she looked up at him over the rim of the mug.

"What?" she questioned.

"They really don't look that bad," he told her, rest a large, tan hand on her bare thigh and rubbing softly.

She sighed, "Whatever."

He chuckled softly and squeezed her thigh, "Babe, I love you with or without eyebrows."

The smallest smile appeared on Jade's lips and she rest her head against his shoulder, taking another sip from the mug. Silence filled the air around them as they enjoyed each other's company until Beck broke the silence.

"But... lets just hope they grow back soon," he said, holding back a laugh as Jade's head shot up from his shoulder. He could practically feel her death glare boring holes into the side of his head. Panic suddenly hit him when he remembered the semi-hot drink she held in her hands.

This couldn't end well.


	3. Listen

**Hey kids!  
**

**I'm so sorry for how short this one is! Today was an incredibly long day and I just wanted to post a little something before I go to bed. So... it's short and sweet!  
**

**xo  
**

* * *

Listen

Robbie Shapiro sat alone in his bedroom, watching the rain fall outside his window. His eyes followed the drops which splashed against the window, and he mentally created a race between them - just like he did when he was a child. A few moments later, he tore his eyes away from the window and brought them back down to the fruit-shaped phone he held in his hand. He clicked the unlock button and the screen lit up.

No new messages.

He sighed and placed his phone back down, turning his gaze back to the window. It had been fifteen minutes since his girlfriend had called him in tears, sobbing about something that had happened at home. Naturally, Robbie had worried right away and told her to come over as soon as possible. So when he caught sight of the redhead walking in the rain outside his window, he rushed out of his room and downstairs, pulling open the front door as Cat made her way up the path.

The normally happy and bubbly redhead had her head down and her arms crossed as she walked through the rain. Robbie could clearly see the tear stains on her cheeks as she came closer. He smiled sadly at her when she looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes. He opened his arms and she went straight into him, letting him wrap his arms around her tightly as they stood in the doorway.

"C'mon," he urged her, gently pulling her inside and out of the rain. Once the door closed behind her, he removed her soaked sweater and draped it over the staircase before taking her hand and leading her upstairs. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand as they climbed the stairs. Cat sniffed every so often and wiped away a few stray tears. Robbie guided her into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" he asked softly as Cat sat down on his bed.

Her face crumpled and she shook her head. He frowned sadly and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry softly onto his shoulder. He carefully moved to lie down, pulling her to curl up against him. His hands ran over her back soothingly as she cried, he was doing his best to just let her know he was there for her.

"Tell me, sweetheart. I'll listen," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Cat sniffed and looked up at him from her position beside him, "Really?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

He looked down into her red-rimmed eyes and smiled softly, "Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

And he did. They lay in that same position for hours as Cat explained everything to him. He didn't say a word, he just let her talk and get everything out until she felt better. He listened to every single word she said. He heard every breath, every sigh, every whimper, and every sob that emerged from between her lips.

When she finally silenced, he lovingly tilted her chin upwards and pressed his lips to her in a sweet kiss - feeling the beginnings of a smile appear on her lips as he pulled back and finally spoke.

"I love you."


	4. Waltz With You

**So I know there are like _a million_ oneshots with this idea, but... here's another one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waltz With You

Jade grumbled several cursewords as she broke into Beck's RV after leaving the 'Prome'. Needless to say, she had a less than fantastic night. She kicked her heels off, sending them flying across the mobile home and crashing into the opposite wall with a satisfying 'thud'. She ripped off the crown on top of her head and gave it the same treatment - throwing it away and not caring in the slightest where it landed.

After removing her dress and changing into one of Beck's shirts, and removing her make-up, she climbed into Beck's bed and pulled the covers over herself. She sighed heavily, wishing that Beck was there to make her feel at least a tiny bit better. She made do by moving a pillow to her side and snuggling her face into it - pretending it was Beck's chest as she fell asleep.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Beck finally returned from Canada with his parents. He hugged them goodnight before walking across to his RV, dragging his suitcase along the ground behind him. He briefly panicked when he noticed that the lock on the door was broken, but then relaxed as he entered and found his girlfriend fast asleep in his bed.

He chuckled and shook his head at her antics as he closed the door behind him, discarding his suitcase by the door - deciding that it could wait until morning to be unpacked properly. He walked across the RV as he began to undress, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor before undoing the belt on his jeans.

As he threw his belt to the ground, his eyes caught sight of something shiny and silver lying near the couch. A frown appeared on his face as he leaned down to retrieve the object. A crown.

"I was prome queen," a tired voice came from behind him. He turned around and found Jade looking over at him from his bed.

He chuckled, "Prome queen?"

"Vega's idea," she spat, rolling her eyes as she turned onto her back.

"Who was king?" he asked as he removed his jeans.

Jade eyed him up for a moments before remembering that he had asked her a question, "Some fat guy in a diaper."

Beck raised an eyebrow as he pulled on a pair of pyjama pants, "Shouldn't I be your king?" he asked as he walked back over to the bed.

Jade snorted, "You're so cheesy."

He chuckled and reached out a hand towards her, "Dance with me," he requested.

She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before sighing and shrugging, taking his hand and letting him pull her up from the bed. He smiled as she linked her hands at the base of his neck while he settled his hands on her waist before they began to slowly move together.

"I hate it when you leave," Jade whispered.

"I know," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead as his thumbs rubbed her waist.

"I missed you," she continued.

"I know," he breathed, a small smile appearing on his lips.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments as they danced together until Beck spoke again, his soft voice floating through the air, "So, you were really prome queen, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Stupid Vega."

Beck chuckled and tilted her chin upwards, pressing a kiss to her lips - feeling her smile softly against his lips before he pulled back.

"You will always be my queen."


	5. Buy You IceCream

**Hey hey kids!**

**Today my new laptop arrived and I'm dying... it's magical. I absolutely love to type on it, which means... more updates! (I hope!)**

**So right now it's almost 1am and ****I have about 33% of battery left and I'm rushing to get this up before I go to bed! See how much I love you guys?**

**One more thing! One of my other stories, Endure, is almost at 300 reviews! That's absolutely insane! Thank you guys so much!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Love!**

**xo**

* * *

5. Buy You Ice-Cream

"Why is it raining?" Cat Valentine pouted as she and her boyfriend wandered the near empty streets of Los Angeles. Above them, the heavens had opened and released a sudden downpour of torrential rain - which wasn't exactly a usual thing in the city of L.A.

Robbie chuckled and wrapped his arm tightly around the little redhead's waist and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss to her hood which covered her head, "Because it is," he answered playfully, making her smile, but then pout again.

"I don't like the rain, it makes me sad," she pouted, looking up at Robbie for a moment before scrunching her nose up as the rain fell into her eyes.

"You're too cute to be sad," Robbie told her, nuzzling his cheek into the top of her head. Cat giggled and blushed, lowering her head to look at the ground as her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair and the hoodie she was wearing. Robbie chuckled and slid his hand down to lace his fingers with hers as they walked over the wet pavement, their shoes squelching loudly.

They approached a small, empty play park and decided to wander inside - taking advantage of the lack of screaming, hyperactive kids who usually filled the small park. As Robbie pushed open the large gate, Cat let out a small giggle and ran ahead, making a mad dash towards the swings. She grabbed one and sat down on it, grimacing as the rain-soaked seat dampened her jeans and made them stick to her thighs.

Robbie followed her over to the swings but instead of sitting down beside her, he moved behind her and grabbed the chains of her swing before swinging her forward, causing her to let out a loud giggle as she began to soar through the air.

"Higher," she giggled, holding onto the chains tightly in fear of flying off. Robbie smiled and pushed her harder, causing her to go higher than before. When she came back down, Robbie grabbed her around the waist - causing her to come to a stop - before he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, resulting in her giggling and wiping her cheek as she feigned disgust.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Robbie asked as the walked out of the play park a short while later. The rain still hadn't stopped, but it wasn't as heavy as it was before. Nonetheless, the young couple were pretty much soaked to the skin from being outside for so long.

Cat hummed in thought for a moment as she looked around at their current surroundings before she suddenly gasped and pointed across the street, "Ice cream!" she cried loudly, whacking Robbie's stomach before grabbing his forearm and dragging him across the street towards the small ice-cream parlour.

Moments later, they emerged from the adorable ice-cream parlour - hand in hand - as they both enjoyed the small ice-cream cones in their free hands.

"I love ice-cream," Cat sighed happily as she swirled her tongue around the lump of chocolate ice-cream on top of her cone.

"Me too, but I love you more," Robbie replied, squeezing her hand tightly.

Cat giggled, "You're silly," she told him, "But I love you too."


	6. Hold Your Hand

**Hey kids!**

**I wrote this at like... 2am, so forgive me if it makes zero sense or has really bad spelling/grammar!**

**xo**

* * *

Hold Your Hand

It was early in the morning - Sunday morning, to be precise. The sun was only just beginning to rise over the Hollywood sign and the citizens of Los Angeles, California were still fast asleep. Well... most of them were. Minus Beck Oliver.

Beck had never been a fan of sleeping in late, he had always felt that he had wasted the day away if he woke up at eleven or twelve. Instead, he preferred to get up early and begin his day - no matter what day it was. But on this day, however, he couldn't get up and start his day due to one small catch.

His sleeping girlfriend.

Jade had slept over the night before after arguing with her parents over her latest tattoo - which, for the record, Beck loved. She had arrived at around one in the morning, kicking open the door and promptly letting her boyfriend know that she would be spending the night.

Not that Beck didn't love having Jade stay - he really did - but Jade was one of those people who love their sleep. And if you woke her, you would need to quickly find something to protect your face and body.

So, here Beck is. Lying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling as Jade snored softly from her curled up position beside him. Beck knew he had to find something to do to occupy his time for the next few hours. Sleep was out of the question, once Beck was awake, he was awake for good.

He yawned sleepily and reached down to lace his fingers with Jade's, pulling their joined hands onto his stomach. A smile graced his lips as their hands fit together perfectly, they always had done. His heart always swelled at the familiar sight of Jade's pale hand encased in his own large tan hand.

Beck and Jade had always been a very physical couple, and they weren't afraid to show it. They were always touching in someway, and more often than not, it was their hands that were tightly laced between them. Either that, or one of their hands was resting somewhere on the other's body.

A soft, amused smile appeared on Beck's lips as Jade squeezed his hand in her sleep. The feeling of her fingers between his felt like home to both of them. Jade had admitted a while ago that she felt safe when holding his hand. Beck felt exactly the same way.

Beck brought up their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of hers - a familiar action which he repeated on a day-to-day basis. His lips lingered on her skin for a moment before bringing their hands back down to rest on his chest over his heart. But as he moved, he indirectly jolted Jade - causing her to awaken from her peaceful sleep.

Jade's ice blue eyes flickered open and she groaned, instantly knowing it was early by the weak sunlight streaming through the curtain above her. She looked up and smiled softly at the sight of her hand encased tightly in Beck's.

Beck smiled as she nuzzled her face against his chest and closed her eyes again, thinking he might have just gotten away with waking her up. Until she sighed.

"You wake me again and I kill you."

But their hands were still laced together, showing that she wasn't truly serious.

He hoped


	7. Colour With You

Colour with you.

Cat sighed loudly to herself and twirled a long curl of her vibrant red hair around her fingers as she mindlessly moved her black crayon across the page of one of her many colouring books. Normally, she would never use the black crayon. It would usually sit in the box by itself - rarely used, which was why it was probably the tallest crayon out of the entire box. But today, it was being put through its paces as Cat scribbled away with it - only in the mood to colour with the black crayon.

She hummed a response as a loud knock sounded on her bedroom door, but didn't remove her eyes from the page in front of her. She was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone entering before closing the door once again. Footsteps walked up behind her to her spot in the corner of her room before someone sat down next to her.

"Hey cutie," a voice whispered in her ear.

Robbie.

Again, Cat hummed a faint response without looking up from her colouring book and the picture of the unicorn that she was currently turning black. Robbie frowned from beside her and tilted his head as he looked at her, he knew something was up and his suspicions were confirmed as he looked down at the unicorn that had been credited with an exaggerated frown on it's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing."

He sighed softly, "Cat, you're using the saddest colour in the box, what's wrong?" he tried again, tracing patterns on her shoulder through the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing.

The redhead shrugged, "It's just... one of those days, I guess," she sighed, dropping the crayon and brushing her fingers against her shorts to clean the remnants of the crayon from her fingertips.

Robbie pouted and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not really," she replied, drawing patterns on Robbie's knee through the fabric of his jeans. Robbie nodded in understanding and nuzzled his nose against her temple.

They sat in silence for a while, not feeling the need to say anything. The only sounds in the room were their heartbeats beating simultaneously - and the occasional thud coming from Cat's brother's room next door. They didn't want to know what was going on through there. No one did.

"Will you colour with me?" Cat spoke up around fifteen minutes later from her position curled up on her carpet next to Robbie, her back against his chest.

Robbie smiled softly and propped his head up on his hand as he leaned up on his elbow, "Of course."

Cat giggled happily and reached out to drag her box of crayons and colouring book towards them. She flicked through the pages and came to a picture that hadn't been coloured yet before reaching into the box and grabbing her favourite pink crayon.

A smile spread across Robbie's lips and he pressed a kiss to the top of Cat's head before reaching over her and grabbing a crayon for himself. His arm wrapped around Cat's waist as he reached over to colour, making the redhead smile happily and shuffle back closer to him.

Needless to say, it would be a while before the black crayon would make an appearance again.


	8. Draw You A Terrible Picture Of Us

Draw you a terrible picture of us to put on your wall.

"Smile."

"You tell me to smile once more and I will castrate you."

Beck winced and adjusted his position to protect himself, knowing that his girlfriend could be completely serious. She had been in a bad mood all evening and his attempts to cheer her up had ultimately failed and resulted in insults flying from her lips as she nursed cups of coffee between her hands as she and Beck lay on her bed.

"Why are you even here?"Jade questioned, looking down at him as he rest his head on one of her black pillows at the head of her bed.

He shrugged, "I missed you."

"Gross."

Beck sighed and shook his head as he chuckled softly, "Plus, you're sad and I want to make you happy."

Jade said nothing and just sipped her coffee, savouring the taste and enjoying the feeling of the scalding liquid slipping down her throat and into her stomach. Coffee made her happy. That was enough. Beck sat up straight and pressed a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her skin. He could practically feel her melting.

"Don't be sad," he breathed. He thought to himself for a moment before a smile spread across his lips as an idea popped into his mind, "I'm gonna draw you a picture of us," he smiled, climbing off her bed and searching for paper.

Jade groaned, "No, your drawings just make me sadder."

Beck gave her a mock-offended look before grabbing her notebook and a pen and sitting back down, "I am a fantastic artist, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, if fantastic now means horrifying."

He ignored her comment and clicked the pen in his hand before bringing it down to meet the paper. His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he stared down at the paper, watching the drawing slowly begin to emerge from the pen.

"And... Done!" he announced a good ten minutes later, clicking the pen and throwing it away, "Are you ready for this masterpiece?" he teased, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend who just stared at him. He took that as an answer and flipped the paper over.

On the crisp white paper was the most basic drawing of two stick-people Jade had ever seen, but clearly a lot of effort had been put into it. As her eyes ran over it, a smile emerged on her face and soft giggles sounded from between her lips.

"See!" Beck cried, "You're laughing! I told you it would work!"

Jade shook her head as she laughed, "I'm laughing because it's so bad."

Beck pouted playfully before chuckling, "Whatever, It's fantastic," he said, reaching over and grabbing a small tack on Jade's nightstand before pinning the drawing to the wallpaper, smiling proudly.

"You're weird," Jade shook her head, staring at the drawing. A small smile played on her lips, "But you did cheer me up," she admitted.

Beck smiled and pressed his lips to hers, "I know.'


End file.
